With rapid development of microelectronics and wireless network, vibration energy in natural environment can be converted into electric energy, solving problems of battery replacement and saving energy as well as protecting environment. Therefore, people may use environmental vibration to produce energy for electronic equipment.
A cantilever piezoelectric vibrator has characteristics of large relative amplitude and a low frequency with strong application. A Chinese patent (No. CN102790547A) discloses a bistable and double cantilever beam piezoelectric power generator. Two symmetrical bistable piezoelectric cantilever are arranged in the same device so as to effectively improve power generation. A Chinese patent (No. CN102790548A) discloses a bistable composite cantilever beam piezoelectric power generator. Eight-bistable piezoelectric cantilever vibrators are arranged in one device so as to improve the efficiency of power generation. A PCT patent application (No. WO2010151738A3) discloses a bistable piezoelectric cantilever power generation device. The resonance frequency band of cantilever beam has been widened effectively; but extent of bandwidth is not very large.